Promesas silenciosas
by Aruquita
Summary: Sonríe sin darse cuenta. Lo besa sin darse cuenta. Las caricias de Rufus se reavivan casi por al instante y Orga se deja engullir en esa vorágine de besos y promesas silenciosas. Porque no hay nada como los besos de Rufus. Todos y cada uno de ellos. (Regalo para CattivaRagazza) (Este fic participa en la semana del Orfus)


_**"Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

 _ **.**_

 _Queridísima Catt, de verdad que me encantó hacerme cargo de tus regalos, porque te adoro y escribir a alguien tan genialosa como tú siempre se agradece. Claro que luego me vino el bloqueo, porque todas tus peticiones me gustaban y no tenía tiempo ni humor para organizar todas las ideas y esbozos que iba haciendo._

 _Dioh bendiga a la semana del Orfus. Que una de tus peticiones (la más esperada, seguro) fuera de Orfus también acabó por convencerme. Así que sí, haré toda la semana sólo para ti porque te lo mereces y quiero hacerlo. (Sí, voy atrasada, problemas familiares)_

 _Intentaré hacerte fanarts también; de momento te dejo el primero. No es lo más currado del mundo y lo siento. Estoy hasta arriba -_- (Los siguientes serán mejores)_

 _Bueno, sólo me queda esperar que babees, digo, que disfrutes con el shippeo gratuito._

.

 **ooOOoo**

La pluma es suave, hace cosquillas, le produce un escalofrío que no es capaz de esconder.

Como él.

Orga aguanta la respiración cuando llega a su clavícula, a su cuello, cuando sube hacia la oreja y le hace ver estrellitas en los párpados. Puede sentir su corazón bombear como loco sangre hacia esa parte. Traga saliva. Se pregunta si él se ha dado cuenta, o si actúa como si nada para hacerle sufrir.

—Rufus... —consigue murmurar con voz ronca. Él ni siquiera lo mira. Una sonrisa perversa cruza sus labios por un segundo—. Rufus, no aguantaré mucho más.

Y es cuando él al fin lo mira; apenas queda rastro de iris que no haya sido engullido por esas pupilas dilatas, burbujeantes de deseo.

Es curioso, piensa, que si no fuera por esos momentos íntimo jamás habría podido ver el color de los ojos de Rufus. Con el sombrero y la máscara, apenas parece otra cosa que no sea negro. Pero son pardos, del color de la miel reseca sobre la corteza de un árbol viejo, el color del papel quemado.

Casi ni se ha dado cuenta de que la pluma ya va por su bajo estómago, rumbo a una zona peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

Cierra los ojos entre ahogados gruñidos, pero eso sólo lo hace peor. Porque ahora puede sentir, con todo detalle, la respiración de Rufus sobre su frente, el calor de sus finos dedos recorriendo su hombro con dolorosa lentitud. El cosquilleo de la pluma.

Su piernas son presas de un estupor que le advierte que está llegando a su límite.

—Rufus...

—¿Ya? —susurra él contra su oído. Una palabra, una sola, y casi pierde el control. El aliento de Rufus es húmedo y está cargado de secretos. Atina a asentir, aunque no sabe cómo lo ha hecho.

Los sonidos que le regalan esos labios que hace poco le estaban castigados son la mejor música que ha escuchado, y él sabe de eso. Sus cuerpos se encuentran, sudorosos, sin saber distinguir de carne, sábana o deseo. La luna nueva sigue escondida en la noche cubierta de estrellas, pero Orga no puede hacerle caso al cielo.

No cuando los besos de Rufus demandan toda su atención.

Algunos son agresivos, de esos que te impiden respirar de otro sitio que no sea boca ajena. Otros van cargados de malicia, se acercan y se alejan sin dejar nada más que húmedas caricias que parece que no llegar nada. Y luego están los desesperados, los que parecen confundidos y sedientos, los que muerden y absorben. Como si quisieran arrancarte el alma entre beso y beso.

Orga no está seguro de cuál es su preferido, si tiene alguno, siquiera. Para él todos son bien recibidos. Besar a Rufus siempre es muy bien recibido.

—¿En qué piensas?

Orga pega un respingo. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Rufus ya se ha apartado de él y que está tumbado a su lado, desnudo. Se pregunta si está bien que uno se desconecte del sexo para pensar en cómo besa la persona con la que está follando.

—En besos.

Ahí está. No hubiera podido engañarle aunque quisiera.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Rufus sonríe, acomodándose—. ¿Y con qué tipo de besos fantaseabas, si se puede saber?

Se detiene unos segundos en pensar su respuesta. Como si sirviera de algo. Acabó por encogerse de hombros.

—En ninguno en especial.

La mueca de incredulidad de Rufus le demuestra que no ha colado. Ni un poco.

—¿En los tuyos? —murmura Orga.

—¿Lo dices o me lo preguntas?

—¿Lo digo? —El pellizco de Rufus no se hace esperar—. ¡Oye!

—Te lo mereces.

Orga se soba el hombro con algo de enojo. Rufus le da la espalda y mira hacia la ventana. Entra una brisa agradable.

—¿Te has enfadado?

Una leve sonrisa surca los labios de Rufus, pero no responde. Orga le mira unos instantes, y después se deja caer sobre la cama. Esta tiembla un poco.

—¿Rufus? —Sigue sin haber respuesta—. ¿Y si te hago una mamada?

Es imposible controlar la carcajada que escapa del rubio. Se vuelve hacia su compañero y éste acaba por contagiare. Pasan unos minutos riéndose con carcajadas vagas y retumbantes.

Orga acaba por extender la mano y agarrar la máscara con delicadeza. Rufus se tensa un momento, pero acaba por dejar que se la quite. bajo los ojos y sobre la nariz hay un verdadero universo hecho de pequeñas pequitas de diferentes tamaños. Rufus piensa en taparse, en darse la vuelta, pero no lo hace. Ya no tiene sentido esconder nada.

Y Orga cruza con sus dedos cada una de ellas, como si estuviera trazando constelaciones. Piensa que, si no tuviera que ver el cielo nocturno nunca más no importaría, puesto que eso era mucho más bonito. Más perfecto. Mucho más completo.

Sonríe sin darse cuenta. Lo besa sin darse cuenta. Las caricias de Rufus se reavivan casi por al instante y Orga se deja engullir en esa vorágine de besos y promesas silenciosas.

Porque no hay nada como los besos de Rufus. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y nunca podrá haberlo.

 **ooOOoo**

Me he tomado algunas libertades con Rufus (lo de las pecas), pero esto es ff y todo vale(?)


End file.
